


De meest begeerde vrijgezel

by Kolutshan



Category: James T. Kirk/Spock - Fandom, startrek
Genre: M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolutshan/pseuds/Kolutshan
Summary: Na de vijf jarige missie scheiden de wegen van Jim Kirk en Spock zich. Jim trekt zich terug op de familieboerderij, Dan ziet hij beelden van Spock in een roddelrubriek in de nieuwsfeed.





	De meest begeerde vrijgezel

De meest begeerde vrijgezel.

Jim staat op de veranda van de oude familieboerderij in Iowa. De zon zal zo ondergaan en kleurt de horizon rood.  
Hij staart naar in de verte, in gedachten verzonken.  
De boerderij heeft hij van zijn grootouders geërfd , te lang heeft het huis onderhoud moeten ontberen.  
Voor de noodzakelijke werkzaamheden was nooit tijd. Elke vijf jaar missie eindigde met lang verlof maar altijd waren er andere prioriteiten die aandacht behoefden. Soms was het een welverdiende en relaxte vakantie op een aangename planeet na een bijzondere stressvolle missie, soms betrof het geven van gastcolleges aan de Academie in San Francisco of zelfs op Vulkanië aan de VSA. Dit op verzoek van de generaals of T’Pau, de Vulkaanse matriarch zelf. Dan weer was er een uitnodiging zijn broer Sam en zijn vrouw op Deneva of had hij simpelweg behoefte aan fysieke uitdaging. Dat laatste resulteerde meestal in een trektocht door een ongerept gebied op aarde en het beklimmen van een berg, al dan niet in gezelschap van zijn beste vrienden , dokter MCoy en zijn eerste officier Spock.

Af en toe ontving Jim een bericht van een oude buurman, die een oogje in het zeil hield op de boerderij. Meestal betrof het een verzoek om hoogstnoodzakelijke herstelwerkzaamheden uit te voeren zoals het vervangen van een kapot raam of het repareren van het toegangshek  
Jim gaf altijd toestemming en zorgde voor de financiële middelen.  
Dit jaar had hij zich voorgenomen dat hij deze zomer naar de boerderij zou omkijken.  
Het huis waar zijn grootouders woonden, riep warme nostalgische gevoelens op. Oma Kirk was een bijzondere vrouw en gaf de kleine Jim al de liefde die hij thuis moest ontberen. De vakanties die hij doorbracht bij zijn grootouders gaven hem kracht.  
Grootvader nam hem mee naar de landerijen. Soms maakten ze dagtochten te paard , een picknickmand met lekkernijen mee. Grootvader leerde hem jagen en vissen maar bovenal respect te hebben voor de natuur. Grootmoeder vertelde prachtige verhalen, deed spelletjes en kookte heerlijke maaltijden. De dag dat beide omkwamen bij een ernstig ongeluk, was één van de zwartste dagen uit zijn kindertijd, op de periode dat stiefvader Frank bij hen introk na.

Op het moment dat de Entreprise naar dok teruggeroepen werd voor groot onderhoud, had hij besloten een hooverauto te huren en eindelijk tijd door te brengen in de boerderij in Iowa.  
Nu is dan hij hier, na meer dan 20 jaar. Vandaag heeft hij de schuur verstevigd met nieuwe planken en de wanden hersteld en geschilderd.  
Het huis is grondig schoongemaakt, de tuin is omgespit, de bomen zijn gesnoeid.  
De waterleiding had wat gesputterd maar na wat geklus hadden de oude buizen met veel gekreun en gepiep uiteindelijk helder water geproduceerd.  
De dagen zijn gevuld met werk, hij heeft geen tijd om te piekeren en te tobben. Zijn handen zijn ruw van het werk, zijn onderrug doet pijn maar wat geeft het een voldoening om te zien hoe de boel is opgeknapt.  
Alleen s ‘avonds, dan is hij teruggeworpen op zichzelf. Dan laten de gedachten aan die éne persoon zich niet verjagen. Dan wordt hij verteerd door spijt en verdriet.

MCoy, die hem door en door kent, had op de avond voor de missie ten einde liep, onder het genot van en glas illegale Sauriaanse Brandy tegen hem gezegd:  
“Jim, ik ben scheepsarts, geen adviseur bij een relatiebureau, maar in Godsnaam, man, doe je mond open, zeg hem wat je voelt.”  
Jim had gedaan of zijn neus bloedde, “Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt, Bones”.  
“Ontken het maar niet Jim, voor hem voel je meer dan alleen vriendschap.  
Ik zie toch hoe je over hem waakt als een moeder Hen. En hij, mijn God, hij zit hele nachten in de ziekenboeg, als je tijdens een planeetbezoek weer eens een ongelukje hebt gehad.”  
Jim antwoordde : “Bones, luister, Spock heeft gekozen om zijn plicht te doen ten opzichte van zijn volk en zijn vader. Ik pas niet in dat plaatje Bovendien , heeft hij toch twee jaar een relatie met Uhura gehad, hij valt niet op mannen. Dat gaat dat tegen de Vulkaanse logica in , alleen vrouwen kunnen immers kinderen baren.”  
Daarmee was de kous af geweest. 

De volgende dag, op de brug had hij afscheid genomen van zijn team. Spock en hij waren de laatsten die door Scotty naar plaats van bestemming gestraald zouden worden.  
Spock trok het jasje van zijn uniform recht en schraapte zijn stem. “Kapitein, leef lang en voorspoedig”, zei hij terwijl hij de taal vormde met zijn rechterhand.  
Jim had een stap naar voren gedaan en had ondanks het feit dat Spock niet graag aangeraakt wilde worden, zijn handen op de bovenarmen van zijn eerste officier gelegd. “ Spock, ik zal onze schaakpartijen missen, ik wens je alle goeds.”  
Spock had zijn armen niet teruggetrokken en het contact toegestaan. “Inderdaad Jim, ook ik betreur ons afscheid.” En zachter, in het Vulkaans : “Kaidt Thyla.”  
Met een knikje van zijn hoofd begaf hij zich op de cirkel om in een regen van vonken te verdwijnen. 

Sindsdien had Jim niets meer van hem vernomen. Uhura had een berichtje gestuurd namens haar en Scotty van de planet Wrigley, waar ze zo te zien de tijd van hun leven hadden. MCoy was bij zijn dochter Joanna in Georgia en haalde de verloren tijd zover mogelijk in door als goede vader met haar allerlei activiteiten te ondernemen . Af en toe nam hij contact op met Jim om verslag te doen van hun avonturen. “Als je eenzaam bent, Jim, kom dan hierheen, Joanna wil je ook graag zien”, Jim weigerde beleefd onder het mom van “geen tijd, het huis vraagt alle tijd en aandacht.

Soms nam hij zijn communicatieapparaat in zijn handen en scrolde door het menu, een interplanetair gesprek kostte veel geld maar hij kon het zich permitteren.  
Schn T gai Spock , een naam in zijn lijst met contacten. Zal hij op de knop drukken ? En dan? Spock zou verbaasd zijn, al kent een Vulkaniër zogenaamd geen verbazing maar is hij hooguit gefascineerd . Hij zou niet begrijpen waarom zijn kapitein hem zou storen als er geen werk gerelateerde noodzakelijkheid was.

Jim had het apparaat zuchtend weer opgeborgen en was met de hooverauto naar het dorp gereden om de plaatselijke bar met een bezoek te vereren. Hij had geflirt met Rita, de eigenaresse van de bar. Op het moment dat zij hem mee wilde nemen naar haar huis, had hij haar afgewimpeld en was ondanks het feit dat hij teveel gedronken had, met de auto naar huis gereden. Hij haatte zichzelf en moest denken aan hoe Frank altijd dronken thuiskwam midden in de nacht en hoe vreselijk hij dat gevonden had. Hij nam zich voor dat het niet nog een keer zou gebeuren. Dat was nu een maand geleden en Jim had zijn voornemen waargemaakt en was niet meer teruggekeerd.

De zon is onder, een fris brisje steekt de kop op. Jim draait zich om en gaat het huis binnen. Hij heeft zin in koffie en zet het koffiezetapparaat aan. In het keukenkastje staat een pak koffiebonen. Hij neemt de bonen uit het pak en zijn oog valt op een pakje ernaast in rood en oranje tinten. De afbeelding van een woestijnlandschap.. Het is een pakje Vulkaanse kruidenthee, die hij ooit in een opwelling in Shikar heeft gekocht. In de hoop ooit Spock een kop thee uit zijn thuisplaneet te kunnen aanbieden. Het is er nooit van gekomen en Jim heeft het pakje thee meegenomen in zijn bagage. Hij neemt zijn mok koffie mee naar de woonkamer doet de nieuws feed aan. Het interplanetaire nieuws van 21.00 uur.  
Jim kijkt maar half geïnteresseerd terwijl hij kleine slokjes van zijn koffie neemt.

“Diplomatieke crisis” ,“ Diplomaten en afgevaardigden van de belangrijkste planeten uit de Federatie”, “Conferentie in Shanghai” ,“ De Andoriaanse ambassadeur Shren in gezelschap van De Bajoraanse leider”, Overeenstemming bereikt” en “ Succesvolle Interventie Vulkaanse ambassadeur Sarek” Het zijn flarden van het nieuws die hij ternauwernood registreert.  
“ Sarek????” Jim veert op, daar op scherm ontwaart hij de vader van zijn eerste officier, in tradioneel Vulkaanse robe, het embleem van zijn huis in gouddraad op zijn mantel geborduurd. 

“Ambassadeur Sarek van Vulkanië begeleid door zijn zoon en erfgenaam, Sch T’Gai Spock” becommentarieert de nieuwslezer. Jim vergeet een seconde adem te halen, zijn hart klopt in zijn borst. Op het nieuws ziet hij beelden van zijn voormalige eerste officier, die naast zijn vader de rode loper betreedt van de conferentiezaal. Zijn gezicht vertoont ogenschijnlijke geen enkele emotie. De camera zoemt in op zijn verschijning. Jim grijpt de afstandbediening en zet het beeld op freeze. Groot in beeld, in een zwarte robe met in het zilver de clannaam, het haar in de zo kenmerkende coupe geknipt met de hoge pony , staat daar de man aan wie hij elke dag denkt. Jim zoemt in op het beeld. Spock’s gezicht, knap als altijd, lijkt wat bleek. De ogen staan verzonken en het lijkt of er lijnen zijn in het gelaat die er eerst niet waren.  
Het communicatieapparaat biept, een boodschap van McCoy. “Jim kijk je naar de nieuwsfeed? Bel hem “  
Jim neemt zijn hoofd in zijn handen. Hoe laat is het in China? Moet hij het initiatief nemen of moet hij het laten zoals het is? Wil Spock hem eigenlijk wel zien?

Jim schakelt de freeze functie uit. Het journaal is voorbij en heeft plaatsgemaakt voor een roddelprogramma over aantrekkelijke vrijgezellen. Bekende persoonlijkheden van Terra en ander federatieplaneten. Ooit in het verleden, heeft Jim de twijfelachtige eer gehad in de show genoemd te worden, overigens zonder daarover geconsulteerd te zijn. Hij werd neergezet als de meest succesvolle en jongste kapitein van de vloot zonder vaste relatie. Weken daarna had hij nog fanmail ontvangen vanuit alle uithoeken van de aarde en daarbuiten. Zelfs huwelijksaanzoeken waren zijn deel. Jim wil het beeldscherm uitschakelen maar daar is Spock opnieuw in beeld.  
“ De meest begeerde vrijgezel van de planeet Vulkanië, erfgenaam van T’Pau, afkomstig uit een aanzienlijke en gefortuneerde familie, de status van een kroonprins”, kweelt de presentatrice.  
De lofzang op één van de meest begeerde vrijgezellen van de Federatie gaat nog even door. “ Beste eerste officier van de sterrenvloot , uitmuntend wetenschapper” En “onderscheiden met….. ” 

Er wordt een oude foto van de bemanning van de Enterprise getoond. Spock staat links, schouder aan schouder met Jim, Uhura aan de andere kant.. De presentatrice meldt dat de vermeende relatie met de beeldschone communicatieofficier van de Enterprise voorbij is. Uit betrouwbare bron is eveneens vernomen dat ook het voorgenomen huwelijk met de Vulkaanse T’Pring is geannuleerd, daar gebleken is dat de breinen van de beide kandidaten niet bij elkaar pasten. De presentatrice gaat over op fluistertoon en vermeldt dat het gerucht gaat dat een band tussen twee Vulkaniërs een biologische noodzaak heeft waar niemand precies het fijne van weet.  
Men beweert zelfs dat een Vulkaniër zou kunnen sterven indien hij geen passende partner heeft. Jim zucht, Spock kennende, zal deze niet blij zijn met deze uiteenzetting over zijn persoonlijk leven. Vulkaniërs zijn discreet, houden hun emoties onder controle.

Opeens weet Jim wat hij moet doen. Hij typt een bericht in zijn communicatieapparaat.  
“Overste , hoe is Shang hai , zin in thee? ”  
Het blijft stil. Jim besluit een film te kijken, die hem helemaal niet boeit en om 23.00 uur gaat hij naar boven. Hij kijkt op zijn telefoon. Geen bericht. Hij zucht wat had hij anders verwacht? Hij valt in een onrustige slaap. Om 4.00 uur s ‘nachts schrikt hij wakker, de dekens liggen op de grond, hij heeft het koud en moet naar het toilet. Hij stommelt naar de badkamer, maakt gebruik van het toilet en keert terug naar de slaapkamer. Het beeldscherm licht op. Met trillende handen neemt hij het apparaat in de hand en kijkt erop.  
“ Adequaat, verblijf volgende week in Vulkaanse consulaat te San Francisco Accepteer invitatie. Ontvang gaarne tijdstip en dag. ”  
Groet Spock .

Jim glimlacht, een typisch bericht van Spock, efficiënt en to the point.  
Hij denkt even na en antwoordt “Woensdag 14.00 uur?”  
Twee seconden daarna biept het apparaat. “Bevestigd”.  
Jim stapt in zijn bed en valt in een diepe slaap. 

De week vliegt voorbij. Jim hakt hout voor de open haard, doet boodschappen en stouwt de diepvries en de koelkast vol met ingrediënten voor de meest uiteenlopende vegetarische gerechten. Hij trekt bouillon voor Plomeeksoep. Hij poetst het huis, wast al het linnengoed. Met de schone lakens in de handen staat hij voor de logeerkamer. Zal hij het bed opmaken voor het geval Spock wil blijven logeren? Hij wil niet te gretig overkomen en Spock is erg op zichzelf.  
Hij besluit het antieke eiken bed toch te voorzien van schone lakens en een warme quilt. Spock heeft het altijd koud. Hij kijkt de kamer rond en besluit een hoek in te ruimen voor een meditatiemat. Spock heeft er immers altijd één bij zich. Daarna gaat Jim de zolder op. Na lang zoeken vindt hij de schaakset van zijn grootvader in bewerkte dekenkist. Hij laat de handgesneden schaakstukken door zijn handen gaan. Hij denkt terug aan de rustige avonden in de recreatieruimte waar Spock en hij aan een rustige tafel 3D schaak speelden.  
Soms raakten hun handen elkaar bij het verplaatsen van een stuk of stoten hun knieën per ongeluk onder tafel tegenelkaar. Jim koesterde die korte momenten van lichamelijk contact. Soms leek het wel of er een vonk statische elektriciteit tussen hen beiden oversprong.

 

Eindelijk is het woensdag,  
MCoy stuurt een kort berichtje. “ Jim, je weet hoe ik over die uit zijn krachten gegroeide groene elf denk, maar jij gelooft niet in no win scenario’s ”.  
De wijzers op de klok in de woonkamer kruipen voorbij.  
Jim houdt zich bezig in de keuken en bereidt een vegetarische lunch voor met paprika’s, courgettes en aubergines.  
Hij draagt het oude blauw geruite schort van zijn grootmoeder. Jim opent de keuken deur en loopt het erf op. In de verte staan de paarden van zijn buurman in de wei, hun silhouet vormt donkere vlekken aan de horizon. Jim kijkt op zijn horloge, het is vijf voor twee. Hij draait zich om maar dan hoort hij de motor van een hooverauto, de motor stopt met draaien. Jim realiseert zich dat er een auto buiten de toegangspoort staat. Langzaam loopt hij naar het hek. Een in het zwart geklede figuur is uit de auto gestapt en opent het hek. Jim’s hart staat een moment stil . Het is Spock die het hek openduwt, gekleed in een zwarte mantel met capuchon. Hij versnelt zijn pas. “Spock” roept hij, “Spock”. “Kapitein, het stemt mij vreugdevol je weer te zien” ,antwoordt zijn voormalige eerste officier.  
“Jim, noem me Jim” roept Jim terwijl hij zijn armen uitspreidt. Spock laat zich omhelzen, er zijn geen Klingons te bekennen in de naaste omgeving en hij heeft van zijn menselijke moeder geleerd dat de sociale omgangsvormen van mensen dit soort lichamelijk contact voorschrijven nadat men elkaar lange tijd niet gezien heeft. Ze gaan het huis binnen. Jim zet de tas die Spock bij zich heeft, in de gang.

 

Ze zitten aan tafel in de keuken. Jim heeft de lunch geserveerd. Spock is aangenaam verrast door de verse groenten op zijn bord. Ze eten in stilte zoals de gewoonte is in Vulkanië. Nadat de borden leeg zijn schraapt Jim zijn stem.  
“Ik heb je op de nieuws feed gezien en in “ De meest begeerde vrijgezel van de Federatie“ Spock trekt zijn wenkbrauw op. ”Een uitermate onaangename ervaring”, “Ik herinner me de ongewenste gevolgen die jij destijds het hoofd moest bieden toen jij in die show ten tonele werd gevoerd.”  
Jim grinnikt. “Ach Spock, ik zal je met liefde van dienst zijn om ongewenste reacties te elimineren”. De ketel fluit, Jim haalt de ketel van het vuur en schenkt het kokende water in de theepot. Daarna neemt hij het pakje Vulcaanse kruidenthee uit de keukenkast en doet de thee in de pot. Spock blik wordt zacht maar hij zegt niets.  
De beide mannen nemen plaats op de bank in de woonkamer, de thee staat op de salontafel. “Hoe gaat het met je” vraagt Jim. “Adequaat”, antwoordt Spock. “ Het was logisch dat ik mijn vader op zijn diplomatieke missie zou vergezellen, gezien het feit dat ik nog niet op andere wijze ingezet ben op mijn thuisplaneet”. “En jij?  
Jim slikt. “Het valt niet mee, ik bedoel, op een sterrenschip werken honderden mensen en hier ben ik alleen….”. Hij denkt aan het bericht van McCoy, no win scenario….

 

“Spock? ”Spock houdt zijn hoofd schuin,. “Ja Jim? “  
Jim slikt. “Zou je met me willen schaken?” Spock kijkt hem een moment onderzoekend aan. “ Graag Jim,”  
Jim haalt het oude schaakbord tevoorschijn en zet de stukken op. Schaken betekent ook niet praten, uitstel. Na twee partijen is het resultaat één keer remise en één keer een overwinning voor Spock. Jim kan zijn gedachten er niet bij houden. Al zijn aandacht gaat uit naar die slanke vingers die zo elegant een schaakstuk vatten en verplaatsen. Stel dat die vingers de zijne zouden strelen en… stop, hij moet zijn hersens bij het spel houden. Jim schuift op zijn stoel heen en weer, dan stelt hij de vraag.  
“Spock, moet je vanavond nog terug naar San Francisco of blijf je logeren? “  
Spock kleurt langzaam groen, een blos die van achter zijn oren naar zijn wangen trekt. Jim vindt het schattig. “Ik zou het op prijs stellen als ik hier kon overnachten maar mocht dit voor ongemak zorgen dan kan ik mijn toevlucht nemen tot een hotel”.  
“Nee Spock, geen sprake van, er is ruimte genoeg, ik heb een logeerkamer tot je beschikking”. “Dank je Jim, ik zal graag gebruik maken van je gastvrijheid.”

 

Jim verontschuldigt zich. Ik ga even naar buiten om hout te halen voor de houtkachel.”  
Hij trekt zijn winterjas aan. Buiten haalt hij houtblokken uit de schuur om een haardvuur in de woonkamer aan te leggen. Hij wijst Spock de logeerkamer en geeft hem schone handdoeken. Spock verdwijnt in de badkamer. Na een half uur komt hij in een Vulkaanse robe naar beneden. Het haardvuur knappert. Jim verwisselt zijn jeans en flanellen hemd voor zijn joggingbroek en sweatshirt. Als het vuur knappert en Spock zich geïnstalleerd heeft voor het vuur, verdwijnt Jim naar de keuken om de zelfgemaakte plomeeksoep op te warmen. Hij heeft ook Vulcaans brood gekocht. Spock strekt zich uit voor de houtkachel. De warmte van de kachel verwarmt zijn lijf. Voor het eerst sinds zijn vertrekt uit Shikar heeft hij het aangenaam warm. Jim komt binnen met twee dampende mokken soep. De Kreyla heeft hij op een apart bord gelegd, een heerlijke hummus erbij. Jim kucht: “Ik heb een kop soep voor je en een broodje” Spock neemt de soep aan en is aangenaam verrast . “Jim, je had niet zoveel moeite hoeven doen” . “Onzin” zegt Jim “Ik heb toch niet veel anders te doen” De avond verloopt relaxed. De beide mannen halen herinneringen op aan de afgelopen vijf jaar en delen wetenswaardigheden over de laatste maanden. Soms valt er een stilte, een prettige stilte, het vuur knappert en het samenzijn is genoeg. Tegen bedtijd raapt Jim alle moed bij elkaar.  
Hij wil niet inbreken in Spock’s privésfeer maar moet het weten. 

Aarzelend vraagt hij ” Dus, het is niets geworden met je Vulkaanse verloofde?” Spock ’s mondhoeken gaan een beetje omhoog, het is bijna een lachje.  
“Jim, hecht je geloof aan de roddelrubrieken? ”. Jim wordt warm. “OK, dus je gaat wèl trouwen?”  
Spock produceert een geluid dat voor aardbewoners voor een zucht zou kunnen doorgaan.  
“Ik sluit niet uit dat ik binnenkort een huwelijksband zal aangaan  
maar dat zal zeker geen verbintenis zijn met diegene die in de nieuws feed genoemd werd”. ”Oh” brengt Jim uit. “Je hebt iemand anders op het oog, dat is goed nieuws Spock, ik wens je alle geluk.”  
Spock heft zijn hand op om de woordenstroom te onderbreken. “Jim, een Vulkaniër kan alleen een band hebben met een persoon die op geestelijk en intellectueel niveau bij hem past. Soms ontmoeten zielsverwanten elkaar er groeit er spontaan een band tussen beiden zonder dat zij zich daarvan bewust zijn.” “Deze Thylabond is heel zeldzaam en komt maar sporadisch voor”.

Jim denkt aan het afscheid van Spock op de Enterprise.  
“Tiela”, is dat niet het woord dat je tegen mij zei voordat je naar Vulkanië vertrok?”  
Spock knikt. “Thyla” verbetert hij, het betekent, “broeder, vriend, minnaar.”  
“Jim, ik vermoed dat deze band spontaan tussen ons gegroeid is tijdens onze laatste missie”. Tpring en ik hebben nooit een sterke band gevoeld sinds wij op zevenjarige leeftijd aan elkaar gelinkt werden maar de afgelopen maanden werd me duidelijk dat een huwelijksband met haar onmogelijk was geworden. Er is al een primitieve link tussen jou en mij”. Er is geen plaats voor een ander in mijn hoofd en in mijn hart.”

Jim moet deze informatie even verwerken. “Maar ik ben een man” zegt hij onzeker. “Ashaya, geestelijke verwantschap tussen partners is in mijn cultuur vele malen belangrijker dan het geslacht” antwoordt Spock. “Ashaya, wat betekent dat? “ “Het is een affectieve term tussen partners, in aardse termen, geliefde…” Jim weet even niet wat hij moet zeggen. Spock kijkt hem aan en zegt:  
“Jim, vergis ik me en kun je mijn affectie niet evenredig beantwoorden, dan vertrek ik nu en zullen we er nooit meer over spreken.” Jim slikt, het is nu of nooit. “Spock, ik heb altijd al van je gehouden maar ik durfde mij niet uit te spreken uit angst afgewezen te worden en onze vriendschap te bederven. ”

Dan zijn er geen woorden meer nodig. Spock steekt zijn twee vingers op en Jim herkent het gebaar als de Vulkaanse kus. Hij strekt zijn vingers uit. Het contact van huid op huid veroorzaakt kippenvel. Jim tilt zijn hoofd iets op en drukt zijn lippen op die van Spock. Spock beantwoordt de kus en opent zijn lippen. Jim duwt zijn tong in Spock zijn mond. Hij leunt tegen de Vulkaan aan. Spock slaat zijn armen om hem heen. Ze kussen tot ze allebei buiten adem zijn, dan laten ze elkaar los. Spock kijkt hem aan. Jim, sta me toe”.  
Hij heft zijn hand op en spreidt de vingers. Jim knikt. Spock legt zijn hand op Jim zijn gezicht.  
Meteen is er een een explosie in Jim’s hoofd van beelden en emoties die niet van hem zijn. Een zilveren koord wikkelt zich om een gouden koord. De twee koorden verstrengelen zich tot een sterke band. “Dit is de heilige band tussen ons twee, wij zijn Thyla”, hoort hij Spock zeggen in zijn hoofd.  
Spock trekt zijn hand terug. Jim is duizelig en moet gaan zitten. Hij voelt zich overweldigt door Spock’s onvoorwaardelijke liefde.

Nadat hij van zijn emoties is bekomen neemt Jim Spocks hand en gaan ze de trap op naar boven. Jim loopt langs de logeerkamer richting zijn eigen slaapkamer.  
Jim duwt Spock de kamer binnen. Spock’s ademhaling is onregelmatig, zijn hart klopt als een razende in zijn zijde.  
“Jim, wees mijn gids, ik heb geen ervaring in de fysieke aspecten van een relatie.”  
Jim lacht alleen maar. “Schat, vertrouw op mij, alles komt goed, geef je zelf over.”  
Spock bloost, hij voelt hoe de opwinding bezit neemt van zijn lichaam. De groene gloed op zijn wangen breidt zich uit naar zijn borstkas. Jim maakt de sluitingen van zijn robe los.  
Daar staat Spock in al zijn schitterende naaktheid. Hij rilt. Jim neemt hem in zijn armen, kom onder de dekens mijn lief“ ,zegt hij. Hij tilt de dekbedden op en kruipt samen met Spock onder de warme dons, dan overdekt hij het lichaam van zijn Vulcaanse minnaar met kussen. Met zijn tong trekt hij een spoort van de nek tot aan de navel. Even blijft hij wachten om dan, met zijn vingernagels door het dons te strijken. Spock kreunt. “Meer, meer” , Jim begrijpt dat zijn Vulkaniër smacht naar aanrakingen. Voorzichtig gaat hij op onderzoek uit. Spock heeft de genitaliën van zijn Vulkaanse voorvaderen geërfd. Een trotse, dubbel gekroonde penis, die ontspringt in een holte in de onderbuik. De testes lijken te ontbreken maar Jim herinnert zich van zijn xenobiologielessen dat de ballen van een Vulkaniër intern zijn. Hij strijkt met zijn handen over Spock’s onderrug en krijgt meteen de reactie die hij wilde opwekken. Spock schokt zijn onderlijf naar voren. “Jim! ”  
Hij strekt voorzichtig zijn hand uit en tast naar het kruis van zijn kapitein. Jim is blij dat hij zijn joggingbroek draagt en trekt de band van zijn pantalon naar beneden. Spock’s hand aarzelt, tast in het rond . Jim grijpt Spock’s hand en leidt hem naar zijn keiharde erectie.  
“Voor mij? “ vraagt Spock. “Voor jou, schat, alleen voor jou”. Jim brengt zijn hoofd onder het dekbed en neemt Spock’s pik in zijn mond. “ Jim, Jim, dat is niet hygiënisch” brengt Spock ternauwernood uit. Nog nooit heeft Spock zich een voorstelling kunnen maken van het gevoel dat hem nu overmand. Jim doet de meest fantastische dingen met zijn tong. Hij likt en zuigt, neemt de eikel in zijn mond en dan weer zowat de hele penis. Spock ’s hele lijf schudt en schokt. Hij voelt de spanning in zijn chenesi, dan in zijn onderbuik, het gevoel zoekt een uitweg omhoog en dan kan Spock het niet tegenhouden. Hij komt klaar en spuit zijn zaad in Jim’s mond. Hij heeft nog steeds zijn hand op Jim’s pik. Jim komt omhoog vanonder de dekens. Zijn hoofd rood en bezweet. Hij neemt Spock’s hand en laat hem langs zijn penis glijden. De juiste druk, omhoog en omlaag, Jim ademt zwaarder, steeds sneller. Het besef dat het Spocks hand is die hem daar streelt, is al genoeg om hem op de toppen van opwinding te brengen.  
Spock duwt zijn mond op de zijne, zijn tong dringt naar binnen, de wrijving is verrukkelijk en Jim explodeert in Spock’s hand. Ze liggen een tijd tegenelkaar aan, bevredigd, totaal gelukkig. Jim reikt naar de tissues op het nachtkastje en overhandigt Spock er één.  
“Spock” fluistert Jim terwijl het residu van hun vrijpartij wegveegt. “Je communicatieapparaat gaat op tilt.”

 

Spock opent zijn het beeldscherm van zijn telefoon en laat hem aan Jim zien.  
“Het ziet er naar uit dat ik meer dan 15.000 berichten heb ontvangen.  
Jim pakt de telefoon uit Spock’s handen en klikt op een willekeurig bericht. Een foto van schaars geklede Orionse jonge vrouw verschijnt in het scherm. De begeleidende tekst laat niet veel te raden over. Jim drukt op “delete”.  
en grinnikt. “Ik zal een boodschap sturen over de foto”. Spock kijkt hem niet begrijpend aan. “ De foto van de bemanning op de brug” verduidelijkt Jim.  
Jim trekt de dekbedden over hen heen en na enige minuten zijn Jim en zijn Vulkaanse minnaar in diepe slaap. De volgende morgen, na het ontbijt verstuurt Jim zijn bericht naar “De meest gewilde vrijgezel.”

 

De woensdag daarna volgt een rectificatie in het programma. Men betreurt het delen van foutieve informatie betreffende het persoonlijk leven van Schn T’Gai Spock.  
De foto van het voltallige equipe van de Enterprise komt opnieuw in beeld. De eerste officier en de kapitein van de Enterprise zijn, volgens zéér betrouwbare bron, romantisch gelieerd. Een Vulkaanse verbindingsceremonie zal niet lang meer op zich laten wachten. “ Baby, het ziet er naar uit dat we gaan trouwen….” grinnikt Jim. Spock trekt zijn wenkbrauw op. “ Ik geloof het ook.”

 

Einde

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing a storry about my favorite pairing in my mother tongue which is Dutch.  
> All mistakes are mine.


End file.
